combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WingZeroKai/Archive/1
|Offline= |Online= |Vacation= |Busy= |#default= }} Hi, welcome to Combat Arms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WingZeroKai page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Momentum07 (Talk) 00:39, 22 May 2009 Rollback I have given you the rollback power as I am going to be inactive for the rest of the year. Have fun! 12:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Change The left bar is a Side bar and can be accessed via MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. Go to this page, and add Fireteam to this section: *Category:Game Modes|Game Modes ** Elimination|Elimination ** One Man Army|One Man Army ** Search and Destroy|Search and Destroy ** Capture the Flag|Capture the Flag ** Campaign|Campaign ** Spy Hunt|Spy ** Snowball Fight|Snowball Fight To add Fireteam, simply add this underneath Snowball Fight or where ever you like: ** Fireteam|Fireteam Hope this works ;] 00:52, 28 May 2009 (UTC) http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Respawn_Token ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ I do not think it is a permanent item because if it was a permanent item, they wouldn't sell it in bulks (1, 7, 15 amounts). well, i still have those damned tokens. i've used them like 4 times each now --__----WingZeroKai 07:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that was me. Thanks. I had 2 people add me immediately after to beg for black keys lol. SeaCrane 1 18:58, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I know, right? Is your CA name the same as on here? SeaCrane 1 20:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) LOL RPG ultra, nice. I still have to get an Unbelievable to register on the CA site. The only ones I made were before persistent stat tracking. I'll be back on CA in like 2 or 3 hours, so I'll add you when I get on. SeaCrane 1 20:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) D: I know... but fraps makes me lag so much I'd never get an Unbel with it on... and I'm on CST so it's 3 PM here. And yeah, my YIM is SeaCrane1. Very original, I know lol. DANGIT! I keep almost forgetting to sign my posts lol SeaCrane 1 21:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Nice to know we're all friendly here. =P Mhm. Hold on let me get a link.... But while i'm looking, here's the Korean site. I found it on there once, but they rearranged the site. http://combatarms.nexon.com/main/page/nx.aspx Lmao. Np. Only 1 more vote to go =P Hey Hey man add me in CA username is Ghoulified Hope to Frag ya soon!!! Salty Demon 01:37, December 5, 2009 (UTC) No problem! I have no idea... Nor do I know why they chose your userpage specifically to vandalize. All they did was vandalize and put a link to their Youtube channel on the Dstud page... (I'm not gonna sign because I don't want to sig spam you :P) LOL... I thought that channel sounded familiar. I found it once when watching hack vids to try to find a way to counter hackers. It did help, because I have a specific anti-hacker tactic now. I hit Esc, then click Return to Lobby yeah they do expire.. and np man.. :) LOL... I saw. I added info. Check out what he added to the Custom Warzone Area talk page. Something like :"Your idea is poop. wtf is wrong with your A$$??" }} 02:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, he vandalized the talk page... so he didn't bypass the lock. I have no idea at all... from the language he uses I'd estimate he's about... 10-12. Otherwise he wouldn't say poop. My guess: he's immature and has nothing better to do. - SeaCrane_1 some:time UTC OH btw, donnt sign your posts on my talk page. I'm gonna learn to tell people apart by their style of writing :P SC1 Lol Seacrane asked me that too. Why don't we set up a date? I can play right now! I find them extremely ineffective. Stick to MGs. (Could you help me on The Infected page? What? I'm playing it atm. Just saying hi back :P SeaCrane_1 07:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) What? I'll try. Cause by Overdose, Coleman had already gone to Warcorp's side. If you were still in the UAF, you wouldn't really be taking orders from him anymore, would you? o-o And it says that these guys "stole" the virus sample. Which the double-agents (in the description of normal Overdose) tried to do. Since the UAF managed to take control of LAB 3, why would they need to steal something they already have? i c. ty I've just looked at the video of you "curving" a missile on the RPG-7 page, and it doesn't look right. I'm am adamant that missiles cant be curved, just like grenades. And the "homing"..........?????? Nexon would never make a non specialist weapon home in on a target (darned greedy nx grabbers) and the whole thing is just you moving/jumping a lot so it looks like the missile moves. Sorry if you feel that its a bit harsh, i dont like criticism myself. 03:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) well, i looked at the 1:24 portion, and it still doesn't seem like it curved to me. all that proved was the enormous explosion radius og the RPG-7. the female player was very far away, and the missile hit the floor. she could possibly have had low hp and got killed. were u even watching the rocket? course i was! watched the entire clip twice! even rewatched a few parts of it. 16:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC) k believe what u want. i wont argue (tired of it)WingZeroKai 23:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, you haven't gotten on much lately. Everything okay? o-o Enjoy! Lol because your handwriting has been less literate and caps lately, so I've been wondering if you were rushed or if it was someone else on your acc. Since then, I've been hanging out with SeaCrane a lot more so i've been feeling like I've left you out. Don't worry man. The Wikia is in good hands. Also, enjoy your new gift. >=) You deserve it! -- }} 00:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Picture of Sand Hog Sorry man. I couldn't find out where i got it. I was in a hurry. But i did not make this. Negabandit86 Talk 01:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Can't, I gotta go soon. How's life? Lucky. As. He||. Dude. They cost ALOT. Of course man, but still. That's aLOT of money, for someone you barely know ---> Oh. OH. Did you buy them? Cause then mine are rewarded. So I guess bought ones are 7 uses; awarded ones are 1-time only And lol fair enough. Even then, I still don't know what gun to pick ---> I need a good assault or snyper but I still think it'd cost you a lot. lol yeah it'd cost me a lot, but my mom just lowered my budget to only 20 bucks. =( so i cant buy one for u =( oh and yeah, wouldnt this be easier over yahoo IM?--WingZeroKai 00:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Then my friend, we have a problem. Mk.48 is the BEST. And lol, is that buyable in the BM? Yahoo it is. (I g2g soon, busy) hey I'm not trying to be realistic. Remember, this is Combat Arms. They made the HK416/17 to the M416/17. I made up the AO-60 and its future variants up in my Science class. XD it isnt bullpup title. and once i upload my drawing of the AO-60, you'll probably shit your pants when you see the crazy add-on to it. lol im serious. it has two magazines. you read it right. TWO MAGAZINES. that means two triggers. but one barrel. TWO SET OF BULLETS OUT OF ONE BARREL. that would send osama bin laden crying to his mommy would you shit your pants if a guy shot two bullets from one trigger click? now multiply that by 210 times and you have the AO-60 (35 rounds per mag, 3 mags so 105. two mags = 210. more than a machine gun :0) XNightmare 02:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Well...That's where I got the whole Project:Hades Idea from. =P Not the dragon or boss or anything, it just sounded epic. And I modeled the Hades Rifle off of the Spartan Laster from Halo 3 lol. just to make you happy I refined the descripton of the AO-60 im too lazy @ the moment XD I don't think the animations look very good there, because they make a bunch of empty space to the right of them. Ideally, they should all just be in a row, but that's impossible with the way Wikia handles images :( Personally, I think they'd look best right to the left of the main part of the article, (like they way they were before you changed them) and I don't see how they're disruptive, since the entire article is still there, and I've seen plenty of Wikipedia articles and other Wikia articles with images on the left or right of the text. :If you have a different idea of how they should be placed, please feel free to try it out. ::It looks pretty good to me; what's wrong with it? RE: AD Campaign okay this is what I came up with so far: What do you think? And come up with some yourselves. Hunter *Talk* 09:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats the same thing I though, Unfortunately the base image: Is cut off also, sorry for putting it on your talk page. Hunter *Talk* 18:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) same, but photoshop works wonders XD Hunter *Talk* 18:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi (deathinabox) Hey just wanted to let you know that my posts you edited are accurate as i have all those gun as permanent weapons and monitor the changes on a weekly basis. I know what i'm talking about feel free to ask Sea Crane 1 he knows me. No disrespect meant in this message just wanted to let you know. thanks and i fire the weapons without anything so i can test them and i put a ruler to my computer to measure them so i can use them better Im a combat arms nerd and play everyday for at least an hour unless im busy Lol your talk page seemed empty, so hi! :D -SC1 Dont you like our aqantances? Were really kicking the whole CAW website off. Its gonna be big. Now we have the CBL and HMR reviews as affiliates. Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 15:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Im not a dictionary. Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 16:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) bleh, im in honors english, how? idk. but i am. And im not going to correct my speeeeelling Yes we do need the Bible reference! >:| Add it back in! Runescaperx 01:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) sum ppl dont know aimpoint has the bible ref Runescaperx 13:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) just add it back in! People wont know that it detects enemies if u just put the range.--Runescaperx 02:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) New Server,New chance for BRs hey whats up just like i said to Farvei,a new combat arms server is coming to Brazil and it will be on a Beta stage through may and will be released on june it will feature some exclusive/upcoming content such as a new time based elimination mode and all nx weapons will be rebalanced to be exact the same as the gp counterpart the NX currency will be renamed as "Cash" starting today the beta enlist starts and 5000 players will be chosen you can check the current hotsite here http://levelupgames.uol.com.br/combat-arms/ and the oficial forum will be available soon i am fluent in portuguese and i am currently living on São Paulo Brazil so you cn contat me in my email guibuni@hotmail.com so thats pretty much it and i will try to get my hands on a beta account to keep ya posted so wish me lucky later UPDATE so i made my entry for the beta and they will send the 5000 beta account in may 15th at 00:01 (GMT -03:00) and from that through June 1st the closed beta will take place and june 2nd is the oficial release i will keep ya posted so send me a message if you have any question Ban/Block This needs to get blocked cause hes posting weird stuff on the G3GE section, if he really wants to argue then he should make an account and post it in the discussion page and not post it in the article. I know he might be right but he should discuss it first or just erase certain parts and not add some useless giberish.Performing vandalism on articles. - halffulllife sorry for my grammar actually,both my brother and i edit with this account,so i'll make sure it wont happen again Ok man is vandalizing the Tar-21 page he needs to get blocked or ban as well Halffulllife 20:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) admin how u become admin? - Halffulllife 06:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hm I forget what I said about his weapon preferences besides that they're bad. You're right, that's not very nice. I can also tell you that as someone who's been playing CA for awhile, that the G36 has been untouched. xD Hi there Hey, thanks for your interest in the app. I have some experience in programming Visual Basic applications - I made the current version in VB.Net. As Cocoa is written in Objective-C, I will have to learn the language, but it will be a good thing for me as I can transfer this new knowledge I get into more advanced areas such as C++. I can't promise that I'll make the app in one night, as I did with the PC version - it will take months of design/testing to achieve all the objectives I have for the application. However, I can start off small - with a Combat Arms Wiki Browser application coming out first, and updates coming out after that. It's a fairly simple thing to make - just create an internet browser on the iPhone that can take the contents of a "search box" (a box in the application) and, when the "search button" (a button object) is pressed by the user, it sends the following message to the browser (this is written in VB.Net, but you can understand it easy). Try /* A statement that "tries" to do something and "catches" an error. */ Browser1.Navigate("http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/".ToString & Searchbox.Text.ToString) /* This sends the message to the browser that I want it to navigate to the combat arms wikia website plus any text in the searchbox - eg. Searchbox text = G23, URL = http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/G23 */ Timer1.Start() /* This timer make the progress bar work */ Catch ex As Exception MessageBox.Show("Oops, it looks like something went wrong. Please check things like your internet connection, wireless network etc. and try again. Thank you :)") /* Error Message */ End Try As you can see, the browser is fairly simple to make, and with that browser comes all the website functionality - which is the problem. For example - in the app that i made for PC, you can see the side menu in the browser box, and that side menu is FULLY FUNCTIONAL! All ads can be clicked on and will take the user to their website. This, as you can most likely see, could cause problems as on an iPhone it's not hard to accidentally click on something. This is where the back, forward and refresh buttons come in. These will be able to keep the history of all websites that have been travelled to in memory (a string array, most likely), and can navigate the browser to previous pages, go back again, and refresh the page to see if anything has changed on it. As you can see, this will become quite complex by the end of development. The #1 hurdle we will face is Apple passing it through into the App Store. They won't risk Nexon sueing them for allowing an app that uses their data. Therefore, to ensure that this app is under freedom of use, I will have to not sell the app. I will possibly, however, place ads in it once OS 4 comes out with the new iAd service, which will make adding advertising into the app easy. Anyway, thanks for showing your interest in the app. I have great things planned for it. I wish I was a programmer lol I wish I was a professional programmer - I am still very much learning. I don't have heaps of time, between exams and homework there's not much extra space in the schedule for programming, but I try to fit it in when possible. I have made some software for me for school, such as software that runs through words I need to know for LOTE, giving me the word and asking me what it is in indonesian/english, depending on what I have set. That's about as advanced as i've been so far with programming. But I have been watching the Apple keynotes and Objective-C appears like a fairly simple language to learn if I put the time in - and Cocoa is a great platform to develop on from what I have picked up. Anyway, yeah I am waiting for Apple to accept my $120 and let me develop. I am gonna install OS 4 on my iPhone, which will make life easier with multitasking and such. If I do end up making this software do you think that I could be able to sell it? Or should I make a free and a paid version? Or should I just make it Open Source on the net and incorporate the coding of others into the final app? What is your opinion? Also, what kind of market are we looking at here? I mean, am I developing for 10 people, 100 people, 1000 people? How much traffic do you get to the Combat Arms Wiki site? That will be a good judge as if I can make it you could post the info on the start page and many of your viewers would download it. Also, what do you think about me trying to download the contents of the Wiki and put it into the software? I probably wouldn't do this for iPhone but I would do this for a portable version of the PC version. Thanks for any advice that you could give me on these matters. Yeah...sorry to hear that. Hunter's sorta pushy sometimes. >-> }} 00:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) What is it, lol? }} 12:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I`ll be back on from now on. It`s been pretty crazy studying for finals, but they`ll be over tomorrow. Then it`s summertime! Just wanted to let someone else know :D SeaCrane_1 23:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) The same as it is now. Just it was easier to get kills, cause there were no hacks and everything was fair. (and everyone failed against my legendary sniper skills. >3) }} 22:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) >-> I guess I can try. How much of it did you mess up? o-o Okay...What do I do? >-> can i change it to lightblue then? and also i didnt put that vid in there ps im 13 not 12 Runescaperx 03:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You: um, light blue in my opinion is too hard to see, just look at the force recon page. if u really want color, then try dark blue, although having color is ill advised. and dont post personal info like ur address school etc. on the web. someone like my brother will find ur personal info. and i have seniority cuz im 15 so OBEY ME! :D--WingZeroKai 03:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Me: dont worry i changed it to orange there u happy? and no one will find my personal info do u know how many ppl the guy will have to look thru Runescaperx 03:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol it was just cleanup for the famous players thing. Why didn't you do it? o-o }} 13:50, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Video Uploading Does not work. I can't insert my M24 video in to the wikia page. LiveFree 00:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) It is requested that you see here. Please weigh in on the results of the poll on the Combat Arms Wiki discussion page. This is a mass-message sent by Hunter. Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at @ . Go Vote on my blog im giving away prizes! TehAznKamakazii 07:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Kamakazee Fixed it. The Wikia Staff are also doing a lot of changing-up the classes, so you'll never know what happens next. =P }} 19:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Vids HMR's taking a break. So we are allowing all vids on atm. but HMR's have higher priority. So No Vids < Vids < HMR ( ; 23:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) reply after cooling down a bit and re-reading what i wrote, it's clear as to why that warning was warrented. I was unnecessarily rude, and took some faulty logic too far. it won't happen again, and i'll be sure to contribute to an article before discussing it constructively Pudding. Sup. How's the editing? =D Lol I can get on at any time. >-> It's just that everytime I''' do, you get off. And I has to take a trip to Pensacola tommorrow. >-> Won't be back till late Sunday. (I live in Jacksonville) Also, I've been busy Beta-Testing Vindictus. It's fun as hell if you're that kind of gamer, but it's a very hi-spec'd game. At least I claimed a bunch of good names. =D lolno. I use teamspeak address:98.144.2.91 port:9987 password:(ask me for it if you want on lol ily2 =) -- 23:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Eather u or HFern find some symbols sutiable for that and i'mma incorporate them into the template? 01:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) HOLD UP I'MMA MAKE A FAKE public ONE so u ppl can use it... EMAIL? do u have an email? so i could send it 2 u privatly? its all set up. u just need to know the info Introducing Semantic Wiki! Our wiki now has semantic wiki enabled. I have modified the Item Template to help us transition into Semantic Wiki without any big changes. Though it appears Farvei did not leave room in Template:Item for growth. Ive basically had to cut down farveis manual crap and make it easier for our users to add data -- and therefore make semantic wiki able to read it easier. Please see the G36E SMW list page for an example of the data we can harvest. So If i want to know the damage of a g36E i can simply type which returns or i can ask for weapons with damage levels from 40 to 70 with which returns (because only the G3 and the EBR are entered into the system atm. Basically we can search for weapons, families, stats, ect. Allows us to handle our data easier. -- 03:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) U can help by going to weapon pages and changing it from farv's |stats= blahblahblahblahbk damage blackblackblach blach 41 blach blach blach blah blah portability blah blah blah blah 43 to |Damage = 41 |Portability = 43 |ect=47 |ecttt=45 I know =( Right now im emailing Zero about LethalState apply as a CAWiki reviewer. Would you like a copy? -- 03:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I didnt say anything o.O but i removed the hentai comment... 22:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) im pretty sure i didnt...lemme look into it. And you doubted me... http://combatarms.wikia.com/index.php?title=Viper&diff=41397&oldid=40954 http://combatarms.wikia.com/index.php?title=Viper&diff=41397&oldid=40954heres heres what i see: Yeah im adding caps compatability as we speak.... nnoooooooooooooooooooo the new version that supports capitals in the variables should go live in 5 minutes at most... make that 10 minutes im caught on a coding snag... mk its in. The only thing to watch out for is "Rate of Fire" has to be either "Rate of Fire" or "rate of fire". It wont work if its anything else. So UpBots running through all the pages....hopefully adding all the ones that need the stats updated to Category:Guns_Missing_Stats Locked Pages Hey man are you locking the pages? I cant fix the stats on the rpg-7 page :( Rof and Accuracy = N/A I still cant edit it View source /slaps head..... I'm and idiot, i forgot :| Yeah ill rewrite the template to accept "n/a" as a parameter. Then ill rerun UpBot... |Offline= |Vacation= |#default= }} Status You want me to implement that into your homepage? WesTechNerd Alright man done.... Here is a list of all the color codes if u wanna mess around with them... http://webdesign.about.com/od/colorcharts/l/bl_colors.htm You can set, Vacation Offline Online Busy Ps. Are you goona leave those pages locked, or just for now? I dont wanna edit them I just wanna know... Also, by tommarow morning (Sep 30,2010) you should be able to set parameters to "n/a" to hide a specific stat. Before: To get rid of the whole friggen stat box =) just add |weaponstats=off to the template! Look at this: } }} Supply Case MYST-N }|| Translate this Page}} }|off|| }}}|Damage:: }}} Portability }}}|Portability:: }}} RoF }}}|Rate of Fire:: }}} }}}|Accuracy:: }}} }}}} Recoil }}}|Recoil:: }}} |1Supply Case MYST-N=}} }} | }}>0||}} }} Supply Case MYST-N }|| Translate this Page}} }}}|Damage:: }}} Portability }}}|Portability:: }}} RoF }}}|Rate of Fire:: }}} }}}|Accuracy:: }}} }}}} Recoil }}}|Recoil:: }}} |1Supply Case MYST-N=}} }} | }|off|| }}>0||}} }} Supply Case MYST-N }|| Translate this Page}} }|off|| }}}|Damage:: }}} Portability }}}|Portability:: }}} RoF }}}|Rate of Fire:: }}} }}}|Accuracy::n/a}} }}}} Recoil }}}|Recoil:: }}} |1Supply Case MYST-N=}} }} |- | | | Note how there's no "accuracy" tab. |} Right now only accuracy can be turned off, but im working on the rest. -- 05:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright! Everything seems fixed now!. Just append "n/a" to any stat thats not applicable. Or just just rid of the stat box alltogether (mentioned above). Tell me if theirs any unforseen glitches in my code o.O -- 05:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Heads up: UpBot has appended "|weaponstats=off" to every page in Category:Guns_Missing_Stats that it thinks isnt a gun. So all pages in that category should now be guns that need stats, or Template:Item or My sandbox. -- 05:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Woops! I forgot to add anaconda as a gun name string o.O well i screwed up 5 but did 87 pages correctly. Good UpBot! (UpBot:Thank you master!) -- 05:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Im going to bed now tyvm... Upbot Is he gonna add all the stats or do we manually need to do it? Finished If you want to use it, here you go :D http://wesnerd.x10.mx/ Im finished adding the stats...... If there is anymore u get to add them :-p 52 Edits :D Hey! Im new here and i need to know the nicks of the players that play CAE and id be grateful if youd show me the ropes. NarutoUzumaki123 13:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Kdr wise, I have gained .19 was .59 :) Btw I have 3 perms, just didn't update my page in time Friday night.... Was late for church activity lol... Also you got the m416 cqb from a case, because that 100gp sale was for the reg m416 right? WesTechNerd I'm changing it. I guess it still hasn't shown yet.. Yay the 28th. }} 01:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) It does this for me sometimes too. Its a Wikia Server thing. Just CTRL + F5. That and usually it fixes iteself in 15 mins. AA-12 No It's not better than the m4 super 90. The AA-12 is a 3 hit k/o while the 90 is a stong 2 hit k/o.... I just got the AA-12 for quarentine mode because it has 20/20 ammo and had the best knockback of all Shotguns... Tips Which tips? Oh okay, lemme find the mediawiki page for that and ill majorly reduce the size. Can i haz a screenie of what ur seing pl0x? -- 23:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Thats MediaWiki:EditingTips, but i had nothing to do with it o.O -- 23:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) no it doesnt... thats for the game modes itself. 03:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC) It looks like a disaster area. Somethings wrong with the Coding in the template i think. Ill look it over. 05:12, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Go to XM84_Flash/Item and set |Accuracy to a number. Why does this happen? -- 05:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) IKR? Its like wtf? 05:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) WOW THEY DO LOOK REALLY GOOD. Too bad their not real. =\ Look at the bottom of File:Deckland's_P90_TR.jpg, the page itself. Shows it was shopped. -- 23:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) BS. Switch to the new skin. It look great to me. 03:53, October 13, 2010 (UTC) SHHHH! lol, i told my cousin's friend, he said no prob and will give me more pictures if he gets some They r REAL They r REAL About Metro Mayhem VERY sure. Even if it is a leak, you shouldnt post info before its confirmed we saw that exact post in a suggestion thread on the CA forums. its just some kid being delusional about his ideas.. If im wrong, i will take everything back but until things are confrimed (and i really doubt this is even 1% real), it should be kept to a minimum. Yep, doing fine on them so far. busy so i cant finish baxstar's for a while (we did only 40% of it), but yeah. if you've added me, i dont know if ive accepted or not because i generally reject everyone now.. too full. That wasn't me.. I guess. =P I'll only get on if I have something to do, so make sure YOU STAY ON FOR A WHILE> =D wats your ign? i wanna add u and play with u... (That means own u :) 23:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) On a Saturday.. I took mine on Wednesday, in class. o-o OH..... lol o-o I'll try. >-> you better say yes :P Just go find one of those cheap free ones and paste it onto a page somewhere. =D k. I've been waiting FOREVER. I'm making a movie. >-> Do you have teamview yet? If not, you should download it NAO. }} 01:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm still MAKING the movie. If you has teamview, you can watch parts of it from my comp. Wow you have a fast comp. My ID is 230 050 299, pass is xyq241. check M67 Frag Pack... its happening again Death God/God of Death hey man im chinese too, and the first character is death, the second is god, so the literal translation would be death god. Whats the problem? 05:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) i speak cantonese, but it really doesnt matter make it anythign you want Thankz I got more pics of weapons and gear items in high res. I'll be uploading them also Errors I have a feeling its because i messed up somehwere with the accuracy tag. I didnt register a preset result. =\ SOB. I couldnt find anything wrong with it the first time. Ill just re-write the whole accuracy section. In the meantime upbot is cleaning/tidying up the template on pages. 23:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Errors I have a feeling its because i messed up somehwere with the accuracy tag. I didnt register a preset result. =\ SOB. I couldnt find anything wrong with it the first time. Ill just re-write the whole accuracy section. In the meantime upbot is cleaning/tidying up the template on pages. 23:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Heres the new code replacing the old one: }}}} | |nothing = "Accuracy" Tag NeededCategory:Guns Missing Stats |n/a |N/A = |#default = }}}}/1}} |Error in "Accuracy". Category:Guns Missing StatsCategory:Guns Missing Stats (error) |Accuracy }}}} }} }} -- 00:16, October 21, 2010 (UTC) OH WOW. I DID THE WRONG FRIGGIN ONE. THANKS ALOT FOR STOPPING ME FROM DOING ACCURACY. Well ill go do the broken one nao (Rate of Fire). THANKS FOR TELLING ME. F it. Ill just upgrade all of it to the new layout. This isn't supposed to be a bloody competition. -.- And I'm 4th. -.- x2 And sure. }} 01:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Kamakazee's like an achievement bot. Is he really doing any of those things because he's supposed to? }} 01:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Have u actually looked at what he does? NOTHING. HE INSERTS RANDOM SPACES AND DELETES THEM FOR AN EDIT POINT. :(-- 09:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Nothing. i'm just stating the truth. I'm all over it. }} 22:38, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Unmerging Articles? Hey, I just saw that the AUG A3 article is no longer being re-directed to the AUG A1 page. And since you've edited it since it was un-redirected, can I assume that the guns are going back to the way they were before? XD seems like he knew you/hated you personally. And what's wrong with it. >-> }} 23:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) o-o Elim pro, huh...? Where i got the champion item pictures I got them on the day GFD ranked to his current rank, he invited me to his game and we fireteamed and at the end he would show us his weapons. he let me in cause i he wanted me to take pics for him n frap it and put it on my youtube. loool no :P it was at the end of fireteam when everyone dissapears, but their weapons are miraculously floating. YOOOOO Tell me eur FB, plox. I wanna know XD. Negabandit86 FTW, I think I fked up my signature... 19:02, October 27, 2010 (UTC) FACEBOOK :P lol i made it :) 02:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : :lol i dont remember it... why? did u delete the email? I dont play AVA anymore, at least not until i get a new laptop. my IGN is Forte feel free to add, but dont expect an acceptance until even the end of july. i googled on images; combat arms. i was BORED.... 03:32, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Back I'm finally bk from school :D Did I miss anything big? Wes http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:WesTechNerd Talk 03:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Wazzup Hey, how's it going? Thanks for your hard work on the wiki. I love this site. -AlexNoob 11/1/10 Which font? Titles...headers...sections....files...wikicode....unicode...? -- 01:04, November 4, 2010 (UTC) how do u get that cool artwork next to your name when u post on a talk page and also how do u delete a blog post? Runescaperx 02:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) "font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" -- 02:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) sup, yo.H1! (-_-)(+_+)(= 23:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) wat's your favorite game mode. H1! (-_-)(+_+)(= 23:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Question How do i get that cool thing on my signature like you and all the admins have? Runescaperx 00:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) oh i like CTF or CF of Black lung H1! (-_-)(+_+)(= O.O 17:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) WTF is going on???!??! Its happening to G36E too. This has gone out of fkin control. Im going to do a complete redesign of it from the ground up. I'll explain what happened: Template:Primary was originally designed by Farvei to help the wiki with boxes. It was very simple and a bit crude, but it worked. As our wiki grew (and I came), we added huge abilities to the Template, adding efficient gun stats, the GRI, pictures, outlines, ect. But as we are stacking more capabilities onto it (which is exactly what i did, copy + paste working code), the trunk of the Template, designed by Farvei to be very small and just to support his small template, is starting to error, and produce outcomes that we did not forsee. Basicly the trunk of our tree is not strong enough to support the weight of our branches. So ill start a complete code redesign. Might take weeks. But its top of my priority list atm. -- 19:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC)2 Continue. -- 03:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Item is basically fixed; it turns out I had added the "GRI" row in wrong. It was ending the template, then creating an open ended one after it. Basically everything after the template went into the open-ended table. woops. XD just gimme a link and ill c what i can doooz =D -- 03:56, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll get to designing those in as parametic-options. But we start with how you want it to look. Aesthetics; How do you want the infobox to look? Colors? Corners? Stripes? Borders? Hues? Color schemes? Give me sketches and I'll turn them into code. -- 06:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC) No. =3 i need a list of parameters before i can write it. Also, would you like SMW enabled on that wiki as aswell? The Combat Arms Wiki started using SMW a few months ago, and now our core data structure relies on it. It basicly takes wibble wobles of data and turns it into an organized data set. The reason most of the templates on the CAWiki were updated was because when farvei origianlly wrote them he didnt plan on having such a giant change such as SMW later enabled. My question is do you want to use SMW on your wiki? It's better to enable it now, as oppose to when your wiki has already been developed by users. Please list parameters for the template on my userpage. EG: |damage = |portability = |weight = |ect = |... = Also, SMW can take units in numbers and understand them. AKA, by default, the wiki cant add 56kg and 38kg. And it doesnt know what a "kg" is. But SMW can know what it is and understand that 56kg is equivalent to 56,000 grams. Basically if you stated that Weapon A had a weight of 6kg, and Weapon B has a weight of 5,000 grams, it will still understand that Weapon A is heavier, even though Weapon B has a higher digit number. -- 00:26, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin me on ava.wikia? I need to see ur MediaWiki filez :P -- 00:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) i Rollback'ed you? when? i dont remember o,.O 01:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) i see it but i dont remember it... i guess sorry? 03:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Um...why did you revert back the M14 SE page back? It IS selling for that price right now.... And whats with the layout of the page? Everythings on the stats bar? Imanwnms 03:38, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh.... k Imanwnms 03:51, November 19, 2010 (UTC)